Ansias
by Nishinoya Yuu
Summary: AU. MM tiene que llegar a la biomaterna para descubrir quien es la persona que le ha robado a su socio Rokudou Mukuro. ONE-SHOT. MM, Rokudou Mukuro/? ALERTA: Insinuaciones de mpreg


**Ansias**

_MM, Rokudou Mukuro/?_

* * *

Hay eventos que ocurren en éste mundo sin la presencia de uno y no por ello sus consecuencias no tienden a afectarnos de cierta manera; pero existen personas que se ven involucradas careciendo del conocimiento necesario para darse cuenta de ello, MM es una de ellas.

Ahora mismo se estaba llevando a cabo un suceso que si bien le había pasado por la cabeza no podía creérselo del todo y es que no porque fuese improbable si no porque era ella quien debía estar allí mismo, ahora, en ese preciso momento y no cualquier otra.

— Estúpida perra — masculló entre dientes.

Continua pensando en cómo es que eso estaba ocurriendo, sin dejar de imaginar el rostro de la persona que ahora le obsequiaba a su querido socio ese instante de alegría que ella misma se había propuesto darle.

— Solo deja que te encuentre, maldita zorra — deambula con la mirada chispeante e incluso si se observa detenidamente de su boca espuma sale.

Uno de los asistentes, ese mismo que se desvive en lisonjas hacia el jefe, fue el que le informó de aquella singular situación. Jura que Ken Yoshima lo hizo con la clara intención de joderle el día, y vaya que lo consiguió. El bastardo no le dijo el nombre del hospital, y el número de habitación ni soñarlo; fue hasta entonces que el cuatro ojos de Kakimoto le dijo que sería en la Biomaterna de la ciudad de Palermo. Ni siquiera _esa_ idiota se iba aliviar en Roma pero sí por lo menos en Italia.

Puede sentir las uñas desgarrarle la piel de tanto apretar los puños. Quería gritar, golpear e incluso asesinar a _esa_ a quien desconocía, pero lo que en verdad deseaba era llorar, sí, llorar; y es que el simple hecho de saberse desplazada pero sobre todo rechazada por _él_ le hacía querer hacerlo.

Se detuvo, allí ante sus ojos se encontraba el número de habitación, podía leer claramente un _69_ y algo más, pero no le importó. Abrió la puerta, sintiendo que en cada giro que daba la perilla el alma se le iba y las ganas de blasfemar se esfumaban.

La puerta dejó ver en su totalidad la habitación, allí en un sofá sentado se encontraba Chikusa con esa seriedad e inexpresividad propia de él, pero con un extraño brillo en la mirada; parecía estar ¿contento? Más adelante el perrito faldero del amo mascullaba algo que parecía ser un elogio sobre el buen trabajo hecho por el jefe. Sintió ganas de partirle la cara en ese instante. ¿Qué no pudo darle más detalles?, así no habría tardado tanto en llegar.

No podía relajarse, ni por la presencia de esos dos ni a causa de ese aroma extrañamente dulzón que inundaba la recámara. Frunció el ceño aún si no se podía más, hasta que lo escuchó.

— Oya?~ — esa voz seductora adornada con un toque satírico le hizo vibrar — MM, que sorpresa.

No lo dijo como una exclamación en sí, casi sonaba a afirmación (desde luego que una muy falsa).

Se estremeció al reflejar la expresión cínica y alegre de ese hombre en sus pupilas.

— Veo que Ken te hizo llegar mi mensaje — ahora mismo jugueteaba con lo que parecía ser una sonaja en forma de rana. Bastante simpática por cierto.

_¿Qué?_

Y no es capaz de creérselo, así que no es que el imbécil del perro haya dado tan pocas pistas apropósito si no que fue el mismo sujeto que tiene en frente quien lo ordenó así.

— Me complace ver tu habilidad de rastreo — sus labios rozando en contadas ocasiones el juguete.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Mukuro-chan?, soy mejor que ese sabueso inútil que tienes — contesta con una mueca forzada para darle un vistazo fugaz a Yoshima.

— Kufufu~, ¿has escuchado Ken? — ríe sublime además de ello ha cerrado los ojos un momento.

— No me importa lo que diga esa estúpida mujer-pyon~ — hizo un puchero para seguir mirando entusiasmado hacia cierto punto de la habitación.

Le molestó el comentario de ese animal, pero prefirió no decir nada, ya se vengaría.

— ¿Y bien? — ahora mismo es lo único que le da vueltas, ¿por qué diablos la invitó?

Porque lo era ¿no?, sino, ¿cuál razón podría haber detrás de todo esto?

Sin embargo, Rokudou solo le miró fijamente un segundo para enseguida lanzarle una mueca que denotaba suma compasión y hasta cierta pena combinada con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa característica propia de él.

Lo estaba disfrutando.

Rokudou caminó hasta una cama que se encontraba allí, se hallaba una barrera atravesada que impedía distinguir a la persona que se encontraba detrás.

Se acercó movida por la curiosidad de saber quién era _esa_ que ahora mismo tenía la atención de su socio, la misma que seguramente le hechizó con alguna poción barata llamada _cartita de amor_ o con esas ñoñerías de ser santa e inocente. Dios, ¿quién en este siglo llegaba virgen al matrimonio?

Pudo notar como Mukuro se inclinaba hacia la cama para murmurar algo inaudible, se dio cuenta como ayudaba a sentarse a _esa _sirviéndole de apoyo. Al parecer la tipa era bastante delgada, lo dedujo al ver la mano tan fina que sostenía Rokudou en la suya.

Quiso en ese momento evitar el contacto apartándola de un golpe pero se contuvo.

Fue entonces que Mukuro le volvió a mirar.

— Permíteme presentarte a mi _esposa_ — parecía orgulloso, mucho más de lo habitual, su altanería podía cortar el ambiente.

Tragó saliva y agudizó la mirada, estaba al borde de la histeria.

— Su nombre es _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ — dijo su boca.

Silencio.

Uno bastante denso por cierto.

De pronto sintió como su quijada se desencajaba por completo y los ojos saltaban de sus orbitas. Tenía que ser una jodida broma, acaso el hombre de negocios más importantes de Roma le estaba diciendo que su esposa era ese niñito y que encima de ello había…

— Y a mi _hija_ — descubrió un poco al pequeño bulto que sostenía en sus brazos el jovencito.

_Eso_, fue el colmo.

Primero le confesaba estar casado, después que no con una chica si no con un niño menor que él, obviando entonces su homosexualidad y que no conforme con ello lo había embarazado, ¡demonios!, ¿eso era posible? Conocía la potencia de la virilidad que poseía ese hombre pero, ¿a tal grado?

Esto era irreal.

El pequeño bebe se movió un poco dejando escapar un suave gemido.

— Te dije que no hicieras eso, Mukuro — replicó el chiquillo para tapar nuevamente a la criatura — a Nagi no le agrada.

— Kufufu~, tan tímida como la madre, ¿no Tsunayoshi-kun? — río al contemplar detenidamente el rostro de aquel ser diminuto.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

— _Así que, ¿por ésta, no… ése idiota me dejaste?_ — murmuró.

Estuvo a punto de vomitar por la escena pero gracias a que escuchó la estruendosa carcajada de Ken solo se limitó a golpear a lo que el otro contestó por igual.

Sawada por su parte miraba a la invitada con asombro y cierta irritación, después de un trabajo de parto lo que quería era estar tranquilo, a solas con su hija; pero sobre todo lejos de _ese_ que le había puesto en tan vergonzosa situación.

— Eh, MM-san — llamó buscando menguar la situación (no por que quisiera salvar a Ken, si no porque no quería que éste comenzara actuar como gorila y tumbara todo provocándole una incomodidad terrible a su retoño)

— ¿Qué quieres imbécil? — gritó molesta.

— ¡Hiiii! — chilló ante la respuesta hostil de la otra — s-sólo quería decirte, q-que — un tartamudeo gracioso tenía ese chiquillo — _gracias_ por venir.

Fue extraño sin duda, más que el hecho de que Mukuro fuese padre y gay (aunque no le había sorprendido); pues al ver la infantil mueca en ese rostro jovial, la rabia y la tristeza se evaporaron. Incluso podía sentir como sonreía ella también de igual forma, de una muy boba.

Se acercó soltando a Yoshima para pararse a lado de Tsuna.

— Déjame verla, mocoso — pidió fingiendo enojo.

Tsunayoshi solo asintió para despegar un poco a la bebe de su pecho, dejando la cara visible de su hija.

Trató de ocultar su asombro, pero no supo si lo logró. Seguramente Tsuna no lo habría notado, pero su perverso cónyuge sí.

— Lástima, está horrible — sentenció para desviar la mirada.

Sawada parpadeó incrédulo, para enseguida volver a atraer a Nagi hacia él un tanto decepcionado. Miró insistentemente a su niña, tratando de encontrar algún desperfecto en ella, pero no pudo hallarlo, para él esa pequeña era la más hermosa.

— ¿Celosa, mi estimada MM? — cuestionó Rokudou cerca del oído de ésta.

— ¿De un niñito como él?, para nada — contestó altanera.

Mintió, porque aún si no lo quisiera admitir, esa niña había sacado lo mejor de su padre —incluso la extraña forma de cabello— pero sobre todo los enormes y bellos ojos de _ese_ que tenía por madre; exceptuando el color, por que los de la tal Nagi eran violetas, como las ágatas que pendían del cuello de Sawada (seguro un obsequio del excéntrico empresario por su maravilloso trabajo).

Estaba jodida, ¿cómo podría competir con algo como aquello?, Tsunayoshi la había superado, era obvio que la inocencia y esa extraña candidez que de él despedía habían terminado por conquistar a Mukuro, y para derrotarle debía convertirse en Sawada y ser aún mejor que él mismo.

— _Qué pésimo gusto tienes, Mukuro-chan_ — pensó.

* * *

**N/A.** El OOC es algo inevitable en mis documentos, por ello mismo una disculpa de todo corazón por haberles hecho pasar un rato de indigestión.


End file.
